


To Aziraphale with Love

by Maiasaura



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, I have taken Good Omens and made it explicitly Jewish wherever I can, LGBTQ, Nonbinary Character, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiasaura/pseuds/Maiasaura
Summary: Idk I wanted to write a love poem from crowley to aziraphale and this is the result thanks guys <3





	To Aziraphale with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/gifts), [Tikkunthisfuckingolam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikkunthisfuckingolam/gifts).



I take a drop

Of Angel’s breath

And paint it ‘round

To circle death

 

You ask me things

Questions old

Arms wrapped around

Hands meant to hold

 

To the world

L’olam va’ed

So long we’ve lived

In a state of dread

 

I can’t believe

You’re here now

Legs entangled together

Lips in breathless vow

 

Six thousand years

Not very well spent

You pushed me away

I lived in lament

 

And here we are

Newly freed

No more watchers

Succumbing to need

 

In the beginning

There was just you

And me

Trapped in Eden’s dew

 

And now we lie

In new Eden grass

No longer resting

In a bed of broken glass

 

My fingertips dance

Across each of yours

Lips tasting of oysters

Old words and ancient wars

 

I never dreamed

I’d be here today

With you, like _this_

Our souls cast away  

 

Why do I need

All the masses of hell?

Why would you need

All the hosts of heaven?

 

All I need is you

And that is… quite enough

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I wanted to write a love poem from crowley to aziraphale and this is the result thanks guys <3


End file.
